Her new life
by Heavenfyre
Summary: Takes place after Fusion, but right now its stuff we already know. I'm not finished yet so please be patient


This is just a little back-story that I wrote, there isn't really anything new in here, but it is still pretty good. With this up as chapter 1, the back-story isn't even complete; I just thought that you would like to see how my writing style is. As you can tell, I like to write from an almost completely narrative point of view, if you see dialogue, it's very rare indeed. I hope that this doesn't discourage you from enjoying my fanfic, because I have worked hard on the actual new material. Tell me what you think ok?  
--Kero  
  
u Chapter 1 /u When she was young, Samus Aran received a gift from her "family", that is the strange bird-like creatures that had taken care of her all her life, the Chozo. This "gift" was the Power Suit, a metal-robot covering over her body that gave her supernatural battle capabilities, though it also had a second use. The Chozo, haven grown attached to their dear Samus, wished to always be with her. Samus used her Power Suit with pride and honor for her for her now extinct Chozo family.  
She became a bounty hunter, earning her living at the expense of outlaws. Throughout her life, her skills with the suit grew. She became faster, smarter, and much more accurate. But no matter how stronger she became, she still felt that she was incomplete. Samus traveled to ancient Chozo temples, where her Power Suit's sensor maps indicated that they were covered with ancient Chozo artifacts, most of which doubled as new functions for her shell. She tracked them down, one by one, and translated the ancient scrolls. Samus learned that she had a place in the Chozo's prophecies, that she and her gift were "keys" in bringing the Chozo back to life. She began to gain hope that she would see her family once again. Strangely, she noticed, the modifications to her Suit took absolutely no time to learn. As if her Suit had an influence on her memories and muscle reactions. Samus felt as if she had always had these latent abilities, as if the artifacts simply unlocked these abilities and allowed her to get ever closer to fulfilling the ancient prophecy of which she was the key.  
During the first few years of her exploration, her suit changed form twice. She acquired the Varia Suit, which granted her the ability to traverse through extreme temperatures. Later she gained the Gravity Suit, which allowed her to move freely through water and other viscous substances. Samus also gained new weaponry. The Wave Beam, which gave her cannon arm electrical shock capabilities. The Ice Beam, which allowed her to fire blasts of extreme cold. And the Plasma Beam, with so much heat power that those unfortunate enough to be caught in its path were instantly vaporized. Samus also found devices that extended the reach of her movements. The Grapple Chain, a chain of magnetic energy that pulled her Suit toward any metallic surface. The Space Jump, which gave her an additional mid-air jump. But neither of these was as strange and mysterious as the Morph Ball. This mod allowed her to roll up into a small metal sphere, which in turn allowed her to move through tunnels, small caves, and chutes. Samus could never understand how this worked, since the size of the ball did not leave enough space for her body. But she trusted her Chozo, and did not investigate further.  
Samus fought battle after gruesome battle, and she felt something within her very soul growing. She became aware that she was gradually using less and less thoughts and reactions during her fights. She knew that she was getting better with her gift, but was it possible that the Power Suit was adapting to her? Samus ignored this gut feeling for quite a while.  
One night while she was sitting in her ship deciding where to go next, she received a distress call from planet SR-388's orbiting space station. The commander informed her of an attack by creatures with terrifying powers. Already, several scientists studying them were dead. Their cause of death was the absence of natural resources in their bodies; they were just an empty bag of useless material. The creatures were the X, parasites with the ability to take control of a living beings brain, nerves, and just about anything else. Samus took the job and flew to the station. She was led to a part of the station where the scientists had cornered one of the creatures infested with the X parasite. She promptly destroyed the creature that attacked her, or so she thought. A yellow, blobous, floating creature arose and flew to her. Samus did not fear, until she learned that her weapons did not affect it at all. She shrieked in terror as the being attached itself to her suit and seeped into every possible opening, and vanished from sight. For a moment she stood still, attempting to sense anything within her. When she could feel nothing, she ran her suits internal systems check, but that also detected nothing abnormal. So Samus shrugged it off and returned to her ship to await further orders. There she sat, aware that she could be infected and controlled. She was not worried. She knew that she could fight it; she knew she would defeat the X. She was wrong. The X struck, and she was paralyzed. A horrible searing pain racked her entire body, and she felt her vision melt away. Samus collapsed into a lifeless heap, with only her suits life support systems keeping her heart beating and her lungs breathing. With no pilot, her ship drifted aimlessly, and soon it drifted near SR- 388's asteroid belt. Alerts sounded and sirens wailed, but with no input, the ship crashed into the space rocks. Her body was ejected, and her Suit sent out an automated distress signal. She floated in space, defenseless and near death. SR-388 station picked up the distress call, and a pod was sent to retrieve her body. The scientists were amazed that she still showed signs of life; surely it was a miracle. Samus was rushed to the surgery table, where her body was promptly scanned. The X had ravaged her internally, but the damage did not stop there. Her Suit was also badly damaged, most of its circuitry infected by the parasite. If Samus were to survive, the Suit would have to be surgically removed. This was not to be done. Her gift from the Chozo's bond with her was so strong that it seemed that it was inside her as well as out of her. There was only one way to save her. An experimental vaccine, made from the DNA of Metroids, creatures with which Samus was none to familiar with, would be injected into her bloodstream. The Metroids were the only know predator of the X, so the vaccine saved her life. The X within her body were destroyed, and so were the X within her main suit components. However, all of the modifications she had acquired were still infected. They had to go. The mods could not be removed alone. They had to be removed with sections of her Power Suit that seemingly sacrificed their bond with Samus in order to save her life.  
Once they were removed, Samus' Suit was incomplete. In this state, she would be easily destroyed should she continue her mission. The scientists intervened. They ran the Suit's compatibility document, however the Chozo scriptures were impossible for them to understand. They feared for her future, and became suspicious of the fact that she had not regained consciousness yet. They left her alone, where they prayed for her recovery. There she lay, unconscious and barely alive. The remaining parts of her Suit activated on their own. It called to her, tried to awaken her, let her know she was still alive. She wanted to answer, to let the Suit know she understood. Samus tossed and turned, as if she were having a nightmare. Suddenly she sat up, awake at last. Samus looked around the room and realized where she must be. She saw on the table across from her the removed pieces of the cosmic shell, and she mourned. She felt as if she had lost a loved one, a friend, someone with whom she had a close relationship with. Before she could shed a tear, she caught a glimpse of her reflection on the lustrous surface of the table on which she sat. All of her previously exposed flesh was now once again covered. The new metal had a smoother and shinier surface, was different colors of blue and green, and was tighter to her skin. However, no matter how different it looked, Samus felt that this covering had always been with her. Her previous attachment with her old shell seemed to exist in this new Fusion Suit. Before she moved, she ran her systems check. She sat in shock as she realized that her life support had downgraded, shock absorbency dropped, and all of her hard earned abilities had vanished. Samus remained motionless, partly in shock, partly in fear, as it sunk in that all of her hard work had been for nothing. Before she could continue to mourn, the hydraulic door to the chamber opened and allowed entry to a man in a lab coat. After expressing his relief that she was alive and well, he began to discuss with Samus her changes. Due to the vaccine, she was now completely immune to the X in their free form. In fact, not only could they not harm her, but also she gained power if she touched them. However, there was a terrible drawback. Metroids are extremely weak against cold. Not only could she never tolerate less them room temperature areas again, but she would also never again be able to use her Ice Beam. Samus sat, deep in thought. She came to realize that she was now a triple hybrid, a mixture of Chozo, Human, and now Metroid, with all the strengths and weaknesses of each. The scientist became confused. How did Samus get that new Suit? She could not explain. Perhaps the Suit had regenerative capabilities that she never had to use? She was thinking further on the subject when her head started to swim. Once again she felt herself losing consciousness, and once again she collapsed onto the table. This time, she was unconscious for much, much longer. About a month later, her eyes opened again. She was no longer in the space station. She found herself in a chair, with controls and panels resembling her ship. It u was /u her ship, but not her old one. This one was much more advanced. An onboard computer CO, Adam, greeted her when she awoke. He informed her of her status and the fact that she had been on board for seventeen days, and unconscious for thirty-two. She was also informed of the terrible status of SR-388 Orbit Station. The X have escaped, killed all of the onboard life, and deactivated all onboard life support. What was worse, the X on SR-388's surface had begun mass multiplication with the absence of their predators, the Metroids. Samus knew what she must do. She knew she must go into the station and eradicate the X and their only way to escape SR-388. Adam told her that he would guide her through special Navigation Rooms, but other then that, she was on her own. 


End file.
